Alan epilogue: Losing the world
by xXsnakebit3Xx
Summary: An unexpected pregnancy occurs on the ship and pushes Alan away.. but will come back around for the birth?
1. Chapter 1

The fight

"You're pregnant?!" Alan screamed at me pushing me onto the bed.

"Alan I...!" I cried and started wiping my tears.

"No you slut! I told you I didn't want a child yet you do this! Oh I'm on the pill it's fine! No! It's not. You want my money isn't it that's it! And I thought you loved me. Oh know I get it that's why you wanted to make love so much to get with child and take everything I didn't even tell me I found the test in the bin you make me sick . I want you off the ship and I will have nothing to do with that thing inside you," Alan hissed at me before throwing the pregnancy test at me and walking out the room slamming the door shut. I cried harder than I ever had done before and curled into a ball shaking. I wasn't pregnant it wasn't me...

"You dare go in there Fuzzy and I will feed you to the sharks!" Alan screamed from on the decks. I didn't know what to do so I lay in a ball crying. Someone on this ship was pregnant...


	2. The fight and truth

**Please note deep chapter: infertility and abortion. This is a serious matter so do not treat this as a joke. **

I packed my bags, even if I wasn't the pregnant one I didn't wish to upset Alan anymore. I clutched on to my bag and walked out of the deck and wiped my eyes and gazed at the crew once last time. Then I saw some old familiar faces looking back disappointedly at me... The Sirius...

"Take her and that thing away I want nothing to do with doc," Alan whispered but loud enough for me to hear. I burst out crying and Thomas wrapped his arms around me trying to show some sympathy.

"Uh here come the waterworks. Oh look I'm pregnant. I knew you getting fat!" Alan hissed pushing Thomas away. Why wasn't anyone helping me... I'd hit braking point. I slapped Alan harshly across his face.

"I'm not pregnant! I'm infertile I can't get pregnant Alan," I yelled then covered my mouth letting the tears roll down my face. Everyone just stared at me especially Alan. He went to hug me but I pushed him back and held back any tears I had left.

"Y.. You can take this back," I said taking off my engagement ring and shoving it in his chest. I looked at fuzzy who was looking at her stomach...

"Fuzzy..." I whispered and she just nodded crying and running to me hugging me.

"It's master Russell's," she cried into my ear but no one else could here. I hugged her tight.

"I'm gonna miss you too," I said so the crew though we was saying goodbye. I took her hand and walked to the edge of the ship.

"Once last girl trip?" I asked wipping my eyes and avoiding Alan's cries. She nodded and we walked out to the small village.

"So how? When did you?" I asked slightly confused. Fuzzy sniffed and looked at her feet.

"The night of the ball was the first time and we'll ever since then we've always found each other and... Yeah.. I'm only 2 months but he must not know! I'm so sorry for ruining you and master Alan," she cried and burst into tears. I hugged her and comforted her. This would be the point where I looked at my engagement ring and know me and Alan would be happy but know I don't even think we're together. I burst into tears with her. After a few more rounds of crying we both finally stopped.

"I'm.. I'm getting an abortion..." She whispered looking at me.

"But... Fuzzy," I replied. I looked at her.

"This child broke a happy couple, it will ruin my life as a pirate and Russell won't want it... I've made my choice I'm going know," she said and stood up and began to walk down the street. I followed her and took her hand.

"Il support you either way," I said following her.

30 minutes later I was waiting for Fuzzy to come out.

"Are you here for an appointment?" A women asked me as I sat on the chair.

"No, i um.. I can't have children," I replied biting my lip to stop me from crying. She looked at me and sat next to me.

"Take this," she said passing me a card. It had a women who was holding a jar of something that said "miss elixir mixer gives the infertile a chance to be happy,". The women pointed to a room at the back and I went in. The women was standing there and smiled.

"Hi your here for my infertility cream? Great just apply it to your down stairs area 2 times a day and let it work its magic," she said giving me the cream.

"Look I'm here to see what it was that was all I don't need a child to be happy! But thank you..." I whispered and left the room where fuzzy was waiting crying again.

"It... It's done... " she said sniffing. I hid the cream and went back to the ship. I hugged her tight and we said our heartfelt goodbyes.

"Pearl!" Alan screamed when he saw me and ran after me. I just walked away to the Sirius docked near by. Alan grabbed me and kissed me deeply.

"I love you! I love you! I'm so sorry! I panicked and I know what I said but.. I need to explain, please come back and let me explain," he whispered holding me tight not letting me go. I cried and held onto him.

" I'm coming back but not for you for Fuzzy," I said. He nodded and went to kiss me again but I moved.

"I'm giving you one chance I'm not rushing anything you hurt me Alan, but I need to talk to you as well," I whispered.

"For fuzzy... Fuzzys...?" He asked and I nodded.

"Abortion" I mouthed back and he looked shocked.

That night I still cried but into Alan's arms.

**Please note this magic cream is affective for fertility treatment and people may not agree with this but I want to do a realistic story that involves problems I or people I know have suffered.**


	3. Make up and more

"Good morning," Alan said pulling me into his arms and kissing the top of my head.

"Hi,"I whispered back. It been 2 months since the pregnancy incident and Fuzzy had come clean.. It caused a massive argument between her and Russell he was upset she never told him and made a decision on her own but... It never worked and Fuzzy is officially 4 months pregnant...

Me and Alan still hadn't talked about anything and I was slowly regretting coming back. We was more distant than ever and though we was once engaged doesn't seem real.

I got up and went into the bathroom and applied the cream I didn't even know why I was doing it anymore I suppose the though of there being a chance of getting pregnant was nice.

"So Anna I thou... What...!?" Alan questioned as we walked into the bathroom. I flustered and covered myself up.

"Nothing!" I said quickly shoving the cream in my bag. Alan snatched it away and read it.

"Fertility cream...? So you are trying to get pregnant..." He said angrily. I was scared of his tone and backed away.

"No! I just thought the chance of being able to have children..." I started.

"We're not even married heck engaged and your trying to get pregnant!" He yelled and stared at me. I signed and shoved past him looking away.

"What is your problem Alan? I can't have kids so I don't understand why your so worried!" I yelled. He pulled my arm and sat in the chair in our room and pulled me on to his lap and hugged me tight.

"I'm sorry. I know I seem like I don't want children I do it's just.. My sister got pregnant at a young age and it nearly killed her and almost ruined her life I couldn't bare the idea of losing you.. My mother also died in childbirth with my sister..." He whispered holding

on to my tight. I understood why he got upset and angry and held onto him.

"I do want a child Alan but... I can't or the chances are extremely low... Our house got broken into when I was younger and well I got stabbed here (I leaned up and showed him my scar that was where my ovaries lie) and its left infertile... I just want to be a family some day," I cried before crying slightly into his chest. Alan rubbed my cheek and leaned down kissing the scar.

"Your perfect okay, if we can't have kids we'll find away I love you," he whispered into my ear.

"I love you too," I replied and leaned in to give him a deep kiss. I ran my fingers though his hand moved slightly so I was straddling him.

"Anna don't do that," he whispered.

"Hehe why not?" I replied wrapping my arms around his neck.

"We haven't physical in about 3 months... Im so turned on," he whispered going ready. I could feel his hardness pressing at me and giggled gently grinding on his lap.

"Take me," I whispered. And that was it. Alan quickly pulled of his boxers to reveal his hard length which definitely looked bigger than before. He roughly grabbed at my breasts and pulled my panties off (perks of morning sex). He teased my folds before before dipping two fingers in thrusting fast and hard. I moaned bad and gently squeezed his manhood.

"Anna no! I...I won't...hold it..oh god.." He hissed thrusting into my hard. I whimpered as he pulled out and he replaced it with the tip of his manhood. He gently thrusted all of me into him and I found my self crying out loud. He thrusted hard and deep into me and I pulled him into a deep kiss to stop us waking anyone. It hurt alittle but after it was fine. After a few hard and quick thrusts we finished together and panted on his chest. He smirked at me.

"Oh god Alan!" I cried as he thrust into me again even harder. He stood up and pressed me against the wall thrusting harder and faster. He put my legs higher and digged his nails into my hips. He teased were we met and I came bad causing him to thrust harder. I cried loud and he matched my noise with his grunts and before soon he came causing me to finish again. I felt in heaven. I painted and he finally put me down.

That night Alan asked me out on to the deck. It was still winter in fact nearly Christmas so the deck was alittle icy. Alan took my hands and gently pulled me into the middle of the deck.

"I love you," he whispered hugging me.

"I love you too," I replied. He got into one knee and gently held out a box with a ring inside.

"I know we had a rough patch but I don't want to lose you, so would you do me the honour of re-marrying me?" He asked.

"Oh Alan yes!" I cried putting the ring on my finger and cuddling into his arms. After that we had a much bigger and longer, all night, repeat of the morning.

A month later

"Aw fuzzy!" I cried rubbing her stomach. She was starting to show and had just had her 5 month check up.

"Hehe I can't believe I almost got rid of it," she said rubbing it too. We'd just found it she was having a boy.

"How's Russell doing?" I asked holding myself on to the deck railing. I felt really sick again it had been happening quite a lot recently.

"He's all good actually really excited so..." She said smiling. I was happy for her. I helped her to her room and went back to the dock. Oh god. I ran to the side and threw up. This had been happening nearly every day for the last month or so. I decided to go speak to Dozzy, Fuzzys brother because he was the ships doctor.

"Okay so your throwing up, any cravings?" He asked.

"I want something sweet but also sour..." I replied.

"So yes.. Um okay well how many times do you go to the bathroom daily?" He also asked.

"Hmm.. About 6 or 7 lately but I need to go know," I replied. He passed me a cup and looked at the door going to the doctors bathroom. I signed alittle and went to the bathroom and came back passing him the cup. He did something and looked at me.

"What...?" I asked.

"Looks like you and Fuzzy have something in common," he said before showing me a pregnancy test with a big blue tick. Shit. I started to cry. Was I happy that the treatment had worked or upset because I'm not ready for this. I ran out crying and my luck ran into Alan.

"Hey hey what's wrong?" He asked holding me. I looked up at him.

"I'm pregnant," I cried.


	4. A suprise evenr

Surprisingly Alan had taken the pregnancy very well in fact really well. He took care of me wouldn't let me do much at all and made sure everything was taken care of for me. I was about 2 months when I went for my check up with Fuzzy. Alan demanded he came. Fuzzy went first and had eight weeks left! She stepped out for mine so she could talk to Alan. Mine and Alan's little baby was our Christmas joy which was in a week woo!

"Alan can I speak to you," Dozzy said to Alan pulling him aside. Alan turned and looked at me crying slightly... Oh no.. He held my hand tight as Dozzy came over.

"Anna, I'm just going to check something okay," Dozzy said whilst lifting my top and listening to my stomach. He sighed and looked at us.

"Anna... Alan, this isn't the stage a baby should be at 8 weeks... I'm sorry but there is no baby..." He said before looking away.

"Anna," Alan cried as I ran out of the room crying. We lost the baby... I locked my self in the bathroom hugging my knees crying badly I was heart broken.

"Anna please I know your in there..." Alan cried gently knocking on the door. I opened it and ran into his arms crying.

"Its alright we can try again and again and again I love you okay we have our whole life to try," Alan said holding my face in his hands and placed small kisses over it. I loved this man with everything I had.

A week later

It was Christmas day! I'd spent most of the week crying but I put a brave face on for the others.

"Alan...?" I whispered and looked around. He wasn't there. I pouted and got up. There was a dress on the chair with a note saying "wear this and come out to the deck love the Rika". I got dressed and fixed my hair and stepped out onto the deck. It was icy and the sun was rising. I looked out and saw an isle of rose petals leading up to a arch full of flowers with Alan waiting there his back to me. I giggled and gently whistled.

"Pearl..." Alan said keeping his back to me. Someone whistled me. It was the Sirius. Thomas grabbed me and pulled me back into the room.

"Pout know," he said applying make up to my face. I pouted.

"Thomas, what's happening?" I questioned.

"You'll see gorgeous," Thomas said pulling me infront of me a mirror. I had my hair pinned up, a natural makeup going on with eyeliner on and was wearing a white dress wwhich came to my knees with a sweetheart neck line and lace along the arms.

He took me out side covering my eyes. Someone else's hands covered my eyes. They slowly moved them and linked arms with me. It was Morgan.

"You look stunning," He said smiling and wiping his eyes. He was crying bless. I looked around at the deck it was decorated with white snowflakes everywhere. Everyone wwas standing in rows looking at the front where Alan was standing. Somewhere a volin started to play a tune to "here comes the bride". Morgan started to walk me down the isle and whistled quietly but Alan heard and turned around blushing. I hugged Morgan and held onto Alan's hands. I smiled realizing Alan had planned and put on our suprise wedding.

A ministor was there to allow the wedding to happen. Finally after out vows the words "you may kiss the bride" we're spoken and Alan kissed my deeply.

"I love you so much," he said hugging me.

"I love you too I love this Alan were married!" I cried giggling.

"Yeah and uh you know that means I'm going to rock your world tonight," he said winking. I blushes and cuddled into him. We had a great day and everything went well it was amazing.

That night everyone went into the Sirius to give me and Alan privacy. And well let's just say Alan rocked my world all night and morning along with the boat. ;3

Just a sad but cute chapter :3


	5. baby news

Me and Alan decided not to have a a honeymoon until Fuzzy had had her child. She wasn't far off she had about one week left before due so she had been in bed the whole time which to Fuzzy frustrated her like crazy. She had been having contractions though for a few days meaning she was close.

"Right were off to get supplies and some extra stuff for the honeymoon," Alan's said adding a wink. I smiled and kisses him.

"No running off with a bar maid or princess," I said cuddling into his chest.

"I already have my princess here," he replied gently kissing my nose. The crew left leaving me and Fuzzy alone. I watched them leave them leave the deck and then I heard the scream.

I ran down to the deck to Fuzzy screaming my name.

"Fuzzy?" I yelled running to her side. She grabbed my hand and looked at her.

"My waters!" She cried yelling. I moved the blankets away and looked at her.

"Fuzzy I'm gonna have to check okay," I said blushing. She nodded and bit onto her lip. I moved the bedding away and lifted her skirt to see a massive muddle formed around her.

Her waters had broke... Her waters had broke... Ohmygod fuzzy was going into labour!

"Fuzzy sweetie let me run go get Dozzy," I said squeezing her hand.

"No! Don't leave me...ow!" She screamed. I held on her.

"Shh its okay I won't," I replied letting her squeeze my hand.

"Alright alright Fuzzy shh," I said gently pulling off her pants and flustered bad. I made eye contact and she laughed alittle but screaming again.

I comforted her as best as I could and I was starting to panic.

"Hang on I will be a second," I reassured her and grabbed a towel before running to the showers. I turned the hot water on and soaked the towels until they was hot.

I ran back to Fuzzy. She looked badly in pain.

"Ahh okay we can do this," I said letting her grab my hand whilst I settled myself between her legs. Okay I can do this.

3 hours later.

"Pearl were home!" Alan yelled. He began to panick when he heard no reply. He ran to his room then below to under the deck. He stopped in his tracks when the heard the sounds of a baby crying.

"Ohmygod fuzzy!" I cried and wiped her baby clean before wrapping it up in a blanket and giving it to her.

"Pearl? Pearl!" Alan screamed banging on the door. I opened it and kissed him.

"Sh," I whispered into his ear pulling him and the rest of the crew into the room.

"Hehe it's a boy," she whispered. She looked exhausted. I heard footsteps and people yelling. It was the Sirius crew they must have heard Alan yelling me.

"Russell, congratulations," I said before stepping out with everyone else and leaving her and Russell alone.

"You delivered her baby?" Alan said looking at me. I nodded and he hugged me tight.

"What can't you do," he whispered stroking my hair.

"Get pregnant," I mumbled. I looked away from him. He pulled my face back to him with his fingers.

"Then we'll try hard everyday and night cause trust me I'm not complaining," he said winking. I flustered and giggled.

"Well see on the honeymoon," I said before leaning up and kissing him.


End file.
